Who framed Aang
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: When the Airbender is framed for murder, it's up to a cranky detective to save his skin.


**Who framed Aang**

**When the Airbender is framed for murder, it's up to a cranky detective to clear his name**

**--------------**

"Trust me, the fire nation isn't going to get us that easily!" Sokka announced, slapping his hands down on the rock that served as a makeshift table. Beside him Toph removed the blade of grass from her mouth, giving a slight laugh as she laid back on the grass. "Sokka, even I know you're bluffing. Right, Twinkletoes?" She pushed her foot against the ground, sending a slight tremor towards the bald monk. Aang fell over, his head making a knocking motion against the ground. "Huh... Oh right.." The Airbender nodded slowly.

"CUT!"

"You're kidding!?" Sokka shot up from his spot, head swinging wildly as he turned as if to address the shouter. Instantly the backdrop of the scene dropped down to reveal a studio part and assistants running around as Sokka even stood up, throwing his hands into the air. "What the hell was wrong with that take!" The Water tribe boy demanded. The director, a red little bean with brown roots for arms hopped over, looking up at the three. "Not you, Sokka. You and Toph were great. It's Aang!" Hannibel snapped his little body toward the boy, waving a script that was bigger then him.

"Aang, what does this say?" He demanded. The monk made his way over to the script, picking it up and reading "Aang gets knocked over by Toph, Aang yelps, sees stars and yells at her, so?" He asked curiously.

Toph slapped her hand to her forehead, while Sokka groaned. Hannibal snatched the script back, ready to chuck it at Aang's head. "Yells back at! Not goes silent and stares inta space! Loose the playback!" The bean snapped, turning and hopping along back to his chair. Aang sensing this was very wrong, began to chuckle nervously as he turned around to face his friends. "Guys, look I can get it right... I just.."

"Damnit, Twinkletoes! How many times do we have to do this scene!?" Toph threw her hands up, making her way past Aang with a shove to his ribs. She walked past Hannibal who was having his tiny back rubbed by an assistant. "I'll be in my trailer." She called, making her way off set. The little bean jumped down from the chair, hopping along to look over the ruined set. "Gah... Ah can't stand ta look at this! Clean it all up, yell lunch!" He ordered, before turning to jump away. Aang followed, being careful not to step on the little creature.

"I can give you stars, just have her knock me over again!"

"She's knocked ya over twenty-three times already!"

"I can take it, don't worry about me!"

"I ain't worried about ya, I worry for the set!" Hannibal turned to snap at him, hopping his way up a tiny set of stairs. Aang groaned, following. His voice faded out as they left the room. To one side of the fallen set stood a teenage girl around sixteen or so. She had pale skin, blond hair that was tied back into pigtails and wore a black skirt, a short sleeve dark blue shirt underneath a long black trench coat with a pair of green hi-tops. Her large blue eyes that had once been full of laughter and cheer seemed dull and annoyed. Bubbles Utonium had not been cheerful in close to three years. "...Toon freaks." She muttered, giving a shake of her head.

-----

The doors to a large office swung open as a woman with long blue hair, pale skin and a white flower sticking from her hair opened the door. "Pein-sama, Ms. Utonium i.." She trailed off, watching as the figure with the orange spiked hair held a hand for her silence. "He'll be right with you." She told the blond girl, before rolling her own eyes and leaving the room.

Bubbles made her way inside, looking around at the different spots of red and black covering the room. The many awards and everything that came with it. She snorted quietly as Pein slapped the assistant over the back of the head. "No, Tobi. First wait until he gets up, then slit his throat!"

"U... right on it." The masked nin quickly pushed his supplies along as he left from the room. Pein rubbed his temples for a moment, before turning around to face the girl. "How much do you know about show business, Ms. Utonium?"

"Only that the business can be really tough."

"Got that right. I'm losing money on the latest Avatar the last Airbender cartoon. Kid can't concentrate, know why?"

Bubbles smirked slightly, fingering some of the little items around the room "Too many rocks dropped on his head?" She laughed dryly. Pein shook his head "Nah... Drop a flaming cat on him and he'll handle it. Break his heart... He'll fall to pieces like you and me." He tapped her shoulder, before holding out a folded newspaper "Read."

"Seen cooing over Kalamari with not so new sugar daddy..." She read the headlines, looking slightly bored "Was Katara, girlfriend and future wife of Airbender Aang." She looked over at Pein "And what's this gotta do with me?"

"You're the P.I. Figure it out."

She threw the newspaper aside, shaking her head as she headed for the door "I ain't got time for this." She stopped as Pein caught hold of her arm, holding it carefully. "Look, Katara's poison, but Aang thinks she's an angel. I just want you to get a few bits of evidence to wise up baldy."

"Forget it, I don't work Toonville."

"Every chick loves Toonville!"

"Then get the chick to do the job, I won't!" She yanked her arm away, her eyes flashing with the old telltale sign of lazers.

Pein merly smirked, dropping his hand as he stepped away. "Alright. You don't wanna go to Toonville, no one said you had too. Just calm down." He guestered toward a spot for her to sit as he made his way over to his own desk. "Katara sings at a joint called the Heartless Inc. No one but certain people get in. What'd you think?"

Bubbles eyed the collection of sake bottles behind the desk, making her way around. She picked one up, pouring a bit of it into a small cup "Job'll cost around... two hundred."

"Two hundred? That's stupid!"

"So's the job!"

Pein growled, before slowly calming and sitting back in his own seat. "Easy... You got the monkey. Enjoy the sake." He turned his back to her, beginning to write. Bubbles took a sip, turning as she peered through one of the shades. People scurrying around, toons moving along with anime characters and the whole shebang it seemed. A sudden face in the window caused her to scream, falling backwards.

"Little jumpy, blondie?" Pein smirked slightly as he stood over the slightly horrified girl. He reached out, yanking open the shades to reveal a teenage boy with orange hair, dressed in a black robe. He was riding a broomstick. "It's just Ron Weasley. I got him on loan from J.K. Rowling. Him and half the cast of Harry Potter." He now picked up a handful of chocolate frogs "Best thing? The kids get paid in these." He tossed them to Ron, the boy catching them and taking off.

Bubbles stood, straightening down her skirt as she snatched the check from the Ninja. "I don't work for chocolate." She glanced down, before raising her hand to glare at Pein "Where's the rest?"

The redhead wrapped his arm around the former hero, giving her shoulders a squeeze "Let's call the other half a carrot to finish the job." He told her. Bubbles jerked away, leveling him with a glare. "You need to stop hanging around toons." She made her way out, while Pein merly smirked at her back.


End file.
